Naruto The Second Flash
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: oh memories of the past show the next generation how to be strong. Oh memories of the past show us how to survive
1. The Start of something big

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME TO "Naruto: The Second Flash!" Now this may or may not be a original idea. But meh. SO I AM BACK and I thought what better way to come back than to start another fic. Don't worry my other ones will be updated eventually. SOO I am glad to be back TO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **Disclaimer: Derin Leviathan Does not own Naruto or any other works that may appear in this series.**  
 **-**

 _"My Father gave me the greatest gift anyone could give another person, he believed in me." Jim Valvano_

He was cold, so very cold. To be honest he was quite shocked that he wasn't dead yet, seeing as he summoned the Shinigami, and got stabbed through the stomach by the _Kyuubi,_ yes a lot had happened to him today, but somehow he wasn't dead quite yet. Turning his head to the side, he saw his wife- already dead- lying next to him. Next to her was his son Naruto, they laid there with him between them. Blood bubbled up causing him to cough, crimson trailing down his chin, looking at his son Minato gained a fire in his eyes, he reached to the wound on his stomach wiping some blood on his fingers, he reached over and slowly began drag his finger over his son's forehead. Slowly but surely making a seal, finally cupping his hand over Naruto's head he began to pump the last of his chakra into it. A memory seal... If he had more time than he could choose which memories to leave, however all he could do now is make sure that the _Hiraishin_ seal matrix is etched into his head. Once Naruto unlocked his chakra he would get the memories.

Removing his hand he let it drop, his vision was blurry and he could feel himself passing on. Movement caught his attention, Hiruzen was almost there, Minato let a small smile cross his face, he had managed to leave his son a final gift... Ha take that Kushina he gave Naruto a better gift than her. With that thought the light in Minato's eyes burnt away, Minato Namikaze the _Yondaime Hokage_ of _Konoha_ had passed on. Hiruzen landed next to the body mere seconds after this, the sadness that radiated off of his person was visible, and all of the ANBU that had followed him all bowed their heads in respect of their late Hokage. Reaching down and picking up Naruto Hiruzen let a sad sigh pass from his lips however his posture straightened and his eyes hardened turning to the ANBU he spoke in a loud voice.

"Take Minato and Kushina's bodies to the morgue we'll deal with them soon." Moving Naruto around so that he would be comfortable with the journey "However for now we must deal with this mess." And with that all of the _Shinobi_ had vanished from the field. They had a village to rebuild after all.  
-

Naruto Uzumaki was excited, well more so than usual he had basically flew into his outfit, before slapping his sandals onto his feet, and with no time wasted he was out the door running as fast as his six year old legs could take him. Now you may wonder why Naruto was so excited? Well that was because today the academy had said that they are going to teach them how to access chakra! He was so excited. In minutes he skid to a stop in front of the academy, clenching his hands into fists in an attempt to stop them from shaking Naruto began walking at a quick pace towards the academy.

Stepping into class he quickly took his seat and began to fiddle with his thumbs, anxious for the day to begin. However it seemed fate was determined to make this the longest fifteen minutes of his life, however even fate could not stop time it seemed, as soon the teacher walked into class. Iruka-sensei, a strict teacher who gave the most boring lectures however he was a bit nicer than all of the other teachers, and would actually try to help Naruto out if the boy asked-which was rare however that didn't change the fact- so Naruto liked him, at least a little bit. Soon after calling role Iruka wasted no time in talking about chakra

"Alright class as you know today you're going to learn how to unlock your chakra" he said with a smile allowing the class a moment to cheer "now we are going to be taking all week on this, so if you don't get it today don't worry not everyone does." He said calmly before raising his hands and clapping "now if you'll all follow me to the field we can start the lesson"

Now even though they we're all _Shinobi_ in training they were still kids, so as soon as they could. They all stood up, Naruto smiled before walking over to one of his two friends "Izuki!" He called out happily getting the other boy's attention.

Izuki was a boy with black hair that was decently long reaching the nape of his neck and starting to cover the top of his eyes. Everything about the boy screamed lazy from the slanted posture, and lazy look in his eyes. Even his clothes which was simply a wrinkled black shirt and blue shorts, with blue sandals. Often time people mistook him for a Nara however Izuki's parent's died in the _Kyuubi_ attack and he was a lot paler then most Nara's so people didn't know for sure.

"oh Naruto... Sup" he said simply giving a small wave to his friend.

"c'mon man you know what's up, WE'RE UNLOCKING CHAKRA" Naruto suddenly shouted causing his friend to wince before rubbing his ear,

"oh yeah..." For a while it looked as if he was going to say more, however he merely kept walking with Naruto in tow. This caused the boy to grumble,

"man I thought that even _you_ would be excited about today"

"hey, you make it sound like I never get excited about anything"

"cause you don't!"

"that's a lie"

"Oh? How is it a lie" at this Naruto was staring intently at his friend who merely shrugged

"umm. I haven't found anything yet but when I do I'll let you know" Naruto merely shook his head at his friends statement before looking around

"huh I wonder where Derin is?" He asked suddenly getting a shrug from Izuki "probably ditching, you know he doesn't want to be a _Shinobi"_

"Well yeah... Why state that? I mean I already know that, so stating it seems a bit umm? I don't know forced?"

"well it's for exposition so everyone listening in can know a bit more about the world we live in"

At this Naruto looked at him oddly "What?" However Izuki merely waved him off

"Don't worry about it"

With that the boy's finished their conversation and had caught up to their class, Iruka was staring annoyed at his partner who has walked up dragging a boy along, said boy was hollering about it being a 'free world' and that they shouldn't be able to force him to stay here. His complaints however were ignored as he was pushed into the students, he stumbled over himself before tripping and falling into the dirt, right in front of Naruto and Izuki. Naruto reached out his hand while Izuki merely shook his head. Derin reached up and grasped Naruto's hand before pulling himself up. He had an angry look in his eyes and he turned his mouth opened and hand raising however before he could finish a foot slammed into the back of his knee taking him down. Clutching his leg he glared at the offender, who was a brown haired bun haired girl named TenTen.

"Will you quiet down Derin, it's annoying" she said at this Derin's eyes twitched and he stood up

"Who are you to tell me to be quiet IM the older sibling" Derin declared which was true. Derin was a year older than all of the other people there, however his attendance was so bad that he was forced to repeat the year. For a six/seven year old Derin had quite the rebellious streak.

"Well maybe if you did something worth respecting than maybe I would respect you."

Whatever retort Derin had was cut off as Iruka had finally had enough

"QUIET YOU FOUR I'M TALKING, AND YOU SHOULD BE LISTENING TO THIS!" Which caused all four kids to nod their heads rapidly before they allowed him to continue.

Seeing that they were sufficiently cowed Iruka's smile returned to his face "Alright guys" he began in a much calmer voice than before "Now to unlock your chakra, is rather simple in theory, what you do is form the ram hand sign" Putting his hands together Iruka showed them the hand sign "now with this you'll look inside yourself for a warm feeling usually around your stomach feel that warm feeling and bring it to the surface." Cracking his neck lightly he finished up "okay so everybody get to a spot and start trying to bring your chakra up, any question just raise your hands."  
-

When Iruka had explained to them what to do Izuki had found a quiet place underneath the tree, there was a couple of students underneath it already however not as much as out in the main field. Naruto had gone ahead and sat right where he was standing, and Derin was looking around bored as he had done this last year. Izuki looked at the tree before he grabbed onto a low hanging branch and pulled himself into it, crossing his legs he put his hands into a the ram hand sign, closing his eyes he began to focus. Alright all he had to do was find a warmth? That sounded like it take a while, however for as lazy as he was, dying because he didn't learn to channel chakra correctly wasn't a very... Enticing idea. Okay warmth, warmth, where would he find wa- wait. Was that it? Just like that warmth rushed over his body. Opening his eyes he stared at his hands, still in the sign he could see a slight glow around them. However staring at the chakra Izuki couldn't help but be confused as his chakra was purple instead of blue. Odd...

For a while Izuki just stared at his hands, however he was truly channeling his Chkra, "huh?" Izuki started out before dropping out of the tree, man climbing that was a waste of time considering that it was so easy to- Looking around Izuki noticed that no one else had stood up. "Huh?" He said again which caught the teacher's attention who walked over to Izuki, "something wrong Izuki?" Iruka asked however when Izuki raised his hand and showed the chakra glowing on it Iruka's eyes widened before a grin split across his face. "That's great Izuki it seems that you're a natural." However he bit his lip for a second

"hm now what can you do" looking around Iruka noticed Derin poking Naruto with a stick disrupting the boy, which gave him an idea

"Alright DERIN!" Said boy looked up at him quickly startled at his name being called. "You and Izuki are going to have a spar okay?" He asked which caused Derin to scrunch up his nose before he dropped the stick and walked over, "why? Shouldn't he be working on unlocking his chakra?"

"he already has"

At this Derin stared at Izuki for a while before he grinned at his friend "well lucky you took me until the last day to actually unlock my chakra" he said

"well I am a main character, my progress would be more noteworthy than most."

"What?"

"Nothing"

Giving Izuki a strange look Iruka shook his head, "alright you two, spar get to it." He said firmly which got Izuki to gulp lightly, he would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most... Impressive person to spar against. However Derin was different, for all his talk of not wanting to be a _Shinobi_ Derin was truly a good fighter. Honestly that was just about all he was good at. Cooking? Horrible nearly killed them when they tried it. Smithing? His blades always came out dented or cracked and un-usable. Fighting was the only thing he was actually good at. And oh boy... He was going to have to fight him. Stepping into the ring across from Derin Izuki let out a shaky breath, how bad could it be?  
-

When he opened his eyes again the sky greeted his vision. He tasted copper in his mouth, and felt a liquid running across his upper lip. For a while Izuki tried to understand what happened, oh yeah the teacher decided that sparing with Derin was a good idea, Derin had taken him out in one hit. God's he was pathetic, sitting up his vision swam, he wondered where everyone else was and why he was just laying out on the floor however turning his head he saw Naruto, chakra flowing off of him as if it was some form of flaming cloak. Izuki lost his breath at the sight, awed at the amount of chakra flowing off of his friend, however it was then he noticed his teacher's shouting at Naruto, apparently getting close was difficult, suddenly Izuki felt light headed again and fell to the floor again out cold.

Naruto was excited he was so close to unlocking his chakra, all he had to do was find some kind of warmth, at first nothing. Nothing at all, however soon he began to feel something, wait no, that was just gas. So Naruto sat there attempting to find a warmth in his stomach, closer and closer. He could find it easy. Just give him a bit of time, yep no problem at all... Ug this was kind of boring. Hm NO he couldn't be distracted. Look deeper, deeper. Suddenly... Naruto felt it. A warmth in his stomach, bring it up. Bring it up. And then the bliss came, Naruto felt the warmth encompass his entire body. This was amazing, however there was something else coming to the surface. Images, a white haired boy looking at him with an apathetic gaze, a black haired boy smiling with a cut on his cheek, a red haired girl looking at him, utter adoration in his eyes. The more he focused on these images the more they started to fade, Naruto felt a pain in the back of his head, and suddenly he felt blood drip from his nose, what was he looking at? Who were these people? He had to see more.

"NARUTO!" Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder shaking him from his stupor, looking up he saw Iruka looking down at him with a worried gaze, Smiling up at his sensei Naruto spoke

"what's up sensei? Something wr-" all of the sudden Naruto collapsed in his grip asleep. Iruka nearly panicked when he saw Naruto fall, however seeing that he was only asleep Iruka let out a breath of relief, hearing Mizuki walk up next to him, Iruka picked up the boy and turned to his long time friend.

"It seems Naruto here pushed out too much Chakra, watch the class I'll take him to the infirmary." He spoke and Mizuki nodded

"alright"  
-

Izuki woke up once again this time he was in a bed, sitting up he brought a hand to his head in order to stop the headache. Standing up he looked around... The infirmary ok so someone did take notice of his collapsed state. Shaking his head one last time Izuki walked over to the curtain and pulled it open, walking out he completely missed the fact that Naruto was in the bed next to him. Walking down the hall all Izuki could hear were whispers, at first he couldn't make out what they were saying, however paying closer attention he began to make out their words

"Did you see how much Chakra Naruto had?"

"Yeah apparently he had enough to make a Jounin jealous, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know but it's amazing"

All the while Izuki barely kept from clenching his hands, sure no one noticed that he got it almost instantly, with a quick shake of his head he stopped that line of thought.

" _It's not like I did anything impressive, after all Naruto has a lot of chakra something that's going to take years for most of us to get to. While all I did was unlock it slightly quicker, something everyone else will have by the end of the week."_

With that Izuki walked into his class. Most of the students were still meditating (the ones gossiping were upper years on break. What luck) however a small chunk of kids were up and about, running around with chakra. Just being happy to finally unlocked this gift. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him, it seemed Derin had seen him

"sup buddy?" Shaking off his arm Izuki shrugged lightly not saying anything which Derin noticed

"What? Upset that you went down in one punch?" At this Izuki glared and Derin paused for a second only now realizing just how scary of a glare Izuki had, shaking this off though Derin gave him a corny grin

"Don't worry bout it, my punches are like paper bombs, you know that"

…

…

…

"Did you just compare your punches to paper bombs?" Izuki asked with a raised eyebrow however Derin merely grinned and nodded his head which caused Izuki to shake his head in disbelief "Idiot" he spoke out which caused Derin's jaw to drop

"Wh-what? What I do? I thought that was pretty cool!" Izuki just walked past him

"that was stupid"

"Urk"

"Childish"

"Ug"

"And just bad"

"My heart"

"...But I suppose I won't say that it's a lie"

At this Derin smirked before he put his hands behind his head "glad you say so"

"You're still an idiot"

"OH COME ON WHAT I DO?"  
-

"Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Kushina..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat up his eyes dimmed. However he snapped out of it and shook his head, trying to forget about the image of the redhead woman. Setting his feet onto the floor he stood up, letting out a gasp as he was hit with a slight wave of vertig. However with that all he could think about was one thing, one of the images showed him some kind of writing, he didn't know why, but he felt that this was important. Walking back to class he ignored the whispers of his classmates, as they didn't involve him. However when he got outside everyone stopped and stared at him for a while. However they merely waved before going back to what they were doing looking around the field Naruto saw Derin and Izuki by the tree Derin sitting on the floor hands behind his head and leaning against the trunk. Izuki was on the branch above Derin also leaning against the trunk. Walking up to them Naruto greeted his friends, which got him a "sup" and a "oh... hey" from Derin and Izuki.

Sitting next to Derin, Naruto leaned against the trunk, a smile on his face.

"Well today was fun" he said Derin nodded however Izuki did not

"for most" was all Izuki said at the looks he got from his friends he merely shrugged in return. However Naruto didn't let it bug him and he began to speak again.

"Well, for _most_ people today was pretty cool. I'm glad." And with his piece said the three boys fell into a comfortable silence. Willing to just sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the day, after all, they had already unlocked their chakra might as well take this time to relax.  
-

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Izuki ?**  
 **Hair Color: Black**  
 **Eye Color: Black**  
 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Outfit: Commonly seen in a black shirt and blue shorts. However he does were a bracelet around his left wrist,(stole it) black sandals.**

 **Personality: Izuki is a calm, and sometimes Lazy person. However in his spare time he chooses to train. While most people assume Izuki has no aspirations, he truly wants to be strong however he puts on a lazy façade so that no that people will underestimate him.**

 **Family: None that he knows of**

 **Dream: To become someone strong enough to shape the world and be remembered forever.**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Unknown if posses one.**

 **Things he might one day say~**

 **"Everyone already knows your strong, no one thinks that I am. And I hate that feeling, I hate it so much that I feel like I might start to hate you. And I don't want to hate you."**

 **"Have you ever been looked down upon? Not because of something you can control. But because you're weak? Because no matter how much you train you never can seem to get stronger?"**

 **"I am not strong in the conventional way but hey, there are other ways to become strong"**

 **"yes, because we all should just bow down to your will"**

 **"Life is defined by your choices, and this? This is the choice that I made a long, long time ago"**

 **A/N Alright guys that's the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed. NOW Izuki and Derin will BOTH be main characters, why? Cause damnit I want to put a couple OC's in. Don't worry they wont be godlike until Naruto himself is godlike. Don't want to have a stupid oc after all I hate those guys... SO please leave me a review saying what you thought of the chapter and I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now.**


	2. Darkness

**A/N Hello! Hello! AND WELCOME BACK TO 'Naruto: The Second Flash" Now Derin as a character won't be really explored until later on. Secondly No this is not a yaoi, well at least Naruto won't be in a MxM pairing other characters might be. This is due to me having a pairing in mind for Naruto. HOWEVER if I do make a character gay this isn't because I'm trying to insult the character, it's only because I think that giving making them gay or bisexual, will add to their character leading to room for development, never because I don't like finally Izuki will be taking the spotlight for a bit, however that's to develop him for later instances. OK so without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: Derin Leviathan does not own Naruto or any other series that shows up in this fanfiction please support the official release**

 _"Hatred is gained as much by good works as by evil."-Niccolo Machiavelli_

The sounds of a pencil hitting a piece of paper resonated throughout the room. Naruto sat in his apartment at a desk, slowly but surely drawing the symbol. This wasn't his first try, nor was it his sixth, or eighteenth or even twentieth. He had been trying to draw this symbol out for a long time, he didn't know why but even a single mistake would be horrible so it had to be _perfect_. This line of thought had resulted in Naruto spending most of the day in his room. With one final line he had done it, while it wasn't as smooth as the image he had seen in his vision, it was the same. With that Naruto picked up the piece of paper, staring at the symbol his eyes went blank he reached his hand out, channeling chakra to the tip of his fingers, tracing the symbol with his chakra, once he finished Naruto channeled chakra to his entire hand, before slamming it down onto the paper.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes regained their light and he yelped while flying backwards. His palm burned and he looked down at it, there freshly on his hand was the symbol he had just spent the last good few hours trying to draw. Looking at his hand he felt a sense of joy, accomplishment, and pride wash over him. However truthfully he didn't know what.

"Chakra Melding"

The words slipped from Naruto's mouth before he even realized what he was saying, yes chakra melding, the process of burning a mark onto your skin. Standing up Naruto walked over to his kitchen, there he picked up a knife holder, after dumping the knives into the sink Naruto looked at the side of the holder. Nodding his head in acceptance he channeled chakra to his palm, suddenly the mark began to glow yellow and extended outwards, pressing his palm onto the flat wooden side, he bit his lip as he felt a slight drain in his chakra, however it wasn't enough to warrant him stopping so he pushed on. After a minute or so Naruto removed his hand, and there it was branded onto the side... Now what? Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled and he shrugged before throwing away the holder, he get back to that.

' _thud'_

Naruto's froze his eyes wide

' _thud'_

There it was, in the back of his mind, he could feel the knife holder. Turning around Naruto stared at it, suddenly he could feel something between himself and the knife holder, a sort of connection if you will. He focused on the symbol, the world around him blurred, and his chakra began to pulse, slowly at first, before picking up, and then the world disappeared in a loud crack. Wind rushed by his ears as he went flying through the air, the speed that he was going at boggled his mind, and then he stopped, and slammed into the wall next to the Knife holder. Falling to his back Naruto couldn't help the smile that formed over his lips. Standing up he picked up the ran into the kitchen, going to his sink he grabbed one of the knives, after burning the mark on to it he-carefully- put the knife in his holster and ran, he had to show someone and he knew just who to show.  
==================================================================================

Izuki was in one of the forests on the edges of the village. He enjoyed being alone sometimes, it allowed him to train with no one watching him. He flew through field shuriken and kunai flew from his hands striking the trees that were around him. After he exhausted his ninja tools he stopped hopping around and settled down. Letting out a deep breath he sat down a light layer of sweat covering his brow. However he let a smile cross his features and leaned back slightly. He had been doing this for a couple hours however the smile slipped from his face, as of right now there wasn't much he could do in terms of getting stronger. Throwing shuriken and kunai to improve his accuracy was the most he could do right now. Well besides training his endurance. Izuki grit his teeth lightly as he remembered how long Derin and Naruto could train for. It was always like that, they would run ahead of him stronger than he was and he would be forced to push himself to the extreme just so they didn't outclass him completely

" _yeah look how that turned out, one punch knock-out"_ Izuki mused to himself remembering the humiliation Derin bestowed upon him. " _Well I think I woulda been more offended if he held back"_ That was true. If Derin had to hold back and Izuki still lost, well he would have hated Derin for that. Plus it's not like Derin _Meant_ to humiliate him, he just was fighting the way he always did. Nothing held back, scratching the back of his head Izuki walked over and picked up his Kunai and Shuriken. Storing the weapons in their places Izuki began to walk away, however a knife landed in front of him, turning quickly he tried to draw a Kunai however it got stuck in the pouch, resulting in him panicking slightly and tripping over himself. When he recognized the laughter that he had heard he couldn't help the blush the bloomed on his face. However he bit down on his embarrassment and glared at his friend. However he just let out a sigh before reverting back to how he usually was

"What do you need Naruto?"

"Oh nothing much" The blonde haired genin smirked.

Izuki raised an eyebrow unsure of what his friend was so happy about, however suddenly Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, this caused Izuki's eyes to widen before he heard a grunt from behind him and turned to see Naruto face first in the ground. The boy shakily raised his head swirls instead of eyes and spoke

"It's really cool, but I just have to learn to nail the landing." Naruto mumbled out before his head dropped down Izuki couldn't help the sweat drop at his occurrence. However that didn't stop him from speaking

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"OI!"  
=================================================================================

After Naruto had worked off the effects of smashing into the ground face first, he began to explain to his friend what had happened.

"Wow Naruto that is quite the tale, If I didn't see that mark on your hand, and what you just did I probably wouldn't believe you." However Naruto didn't allow it to affect his smile

"Soo, you wanna test it out?"

Izuki couldn't help the little grin that spread across his face,

"Do you even have to ask?"

Izuki got out a kunai, "alright Naruto put that mark on this." When his friend did so Izuki cranked his arm back and hurled the Kunai. It soared over all the trees and off into the distance, causing Naruto to whistle

"nice distance"

"Thanks. Now when that Kunai lands I want you to warp to it, grab the Kunai than warp back to the original knife alright?" Izuki asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow

"how will we know wh-" Suddenly Naruto looked off into the distance eyes narrowed, closing them for a second he took in a deep breath and then

He was gone.

Izuki waited all of three minutes and then Naruto appeared rolling across the floor which caused Izuki to raise an eyebrow

"Hit something?"

"…"

"well how long did it take you to get to the Kunai?"

"… A few seconds actually, and then... Tree"

"Tree?"

"Tree."

"Well..."

Both of them fell into a awkward silence, not sure of how to advance the conversation, Naruto was banking on Izuki asking him about the power, and Izuki refused to do what Naruto expected. So both of them just stood there, staring, Izuki coughed into his hand but didn't say a word.

"...Well see you?"

"Yeah see you later"

And with that Izuki and Naruto went their separate ways.  
==================================================================================

While Naruto went home, most likely to enjoy the rest of his day, Izuki walked straight to the academy. He wanted to find out more about Naruto's odd ability, and judging from his excitement over the technique. Izuki was willing to wager that the boy didn't know much more about it either. Not only did he want to learn more about it, he wanted to learn if _he_ could do it. It didn't matter how strong he was, if he was that fast, (granted he still had to _master_ the technique) he would be able to beat them before they could use it. So with that thought in mind Izuki began to run towards the academy.

By the time he had actually reached the building, Izuki really wished he had just walked the distance. Breathing in deeply he tried to steady his heart as it pounded away in his chest. All in all the process took around five minutes before Izuki regained his bearing, and walked into the academy. Striding quickly he ignored all of the teachers who walked down the halls planning out their lessons for tomorrow, or just chatting amongst their peers, Izuki quickly passed by them. Once he was in front of the classroom, he opened the door and walked in. Iruka noticed the door open, and looked up in surprise however he put a smile on his face once he saw who it was.

"Oh Izuki, what a surprise." He said simply which got a nervous smile from Izuki, who waved lightly

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Ok so... Is there a technique that causes someone to disappear with a yellow flash."

At his question Iruka raised an eyebrow at the question, however he nodded his head all the same, "Yes."

"What's it called?"

"The _Hirashin"_

"...How does one learn this?"

At this Iruka let a chuckle loose, however he soon put it down and answered his student "I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine"

"What?"

"Izuki, that technique was developed by the _Yondaime Hokage._ No one knows what is needed to learn it"

At this Izuki's widened, however he felt something shatter inside of him, he clenched his hands into fists, and closed his eyes, upset about what he had heard. Iruka noticed this and questioned Izuki about it.

"Why do you want to know about this technique Izuki?"

"…" At first Izuki was silent however he opened his eyes and looked to Iruka, "cause..." He hesitated how would he tell Iruka about this without throwing Naruto under the bus. "I heard someone talking about"' _c'mon Izuki thiiink what was the fourth's name? C'mon WAIT'"_ someone named Minato, and how he took out armies with his teleporting technique, and I wanted to know if I could learn that" Izuki was mentally sweating bullets, wondering if his teacher would call his bluff, and Iruka looked like he was going to, however he merely sighed before nodding his head. After his relief faded Izuki remembered just _what_ he had been told. He chuckled sadly before leaning against the desk behind him.

"So that's it huh? I'm screwed" he muttered sadly however Iruka heard

"That's not true, all you have to do is train" Iruka said certainly Izuki's eye twitched and for some reason words came rushing to the forefront without him being able to stop it

"Oh train why didn't I think of that? Oh wait OF COURSE I DID. It doesn't work" he started shocking Iruka with his outburst.

"Do you know what's it's like to train for hours on end, till your bones hurt, and STILL be behind your friends, to try your hardest and not even be able to compete with them." As he was saying this his chakra was lightly flowing off of him, a purple mist slowly starting to come off of him however when he noticed this, the Chakra flew back into him, and his hands shook.

"I'm so sorry Iruka-sensei... I-I didn't mean to snap at you, I know you're just trying to help..." Izuki looked full of regret however Iruka didn't allow that to affect him, he merely smiled

"It's okay Izuki, in fact it's better that you get this out now instead of letting it stew"

"…" At his silence Iruka bit his lips lightly searching for the right words

"Izuki... Naruto and Derin... They are, well Derin is a very strong fighter, and Naruto is just a bundle of energy that can run for the entire day and still not being tired. If you keep trying to compare yourself to them in area's where they are strong and your not... Then of course your going to feel as if you don't add up" Standing up Iruka walked over and clasped his hands onto Izuki's shoulders "all that you need to do is find where _you_ excel, and go with that. Now what Naruto can do, or how good Derin is at this or that. No Izuki you find what YOU'RE good at. And then go with that, don't be afraid to branch out, but first find what you're good at." At this Izuki nodded his head before he gained a fire in them

"Yeah... Yeah your right Sensei, who cares what Naruto and Derin are good at, I'll find what I'm good at, and it will blow them out of the water" He said proudly. Iruka merely laughed at this before walking over to his desk and sitting back down

"Now if there was anything else?"

"No sensei, I'll leave you to it." And with a cheerful wave Izuki left.

The issue resolved Iruka went back to what he was doing, however there was a frown on his face now. Izuki... That boy had a darkness growing in him, one from feeling that he would never add up to those he cared about, and if not careful that darkness would only grow. Iruka bit his lip, maybe... Just maybe he can help stop Izuki from falling to that dark path.  
==================================================================================

Naruto was back in his apartment, and what he had done is slapped the symbol on random pieces of furniture. Standing in the middle of the apartment, Naruto began to focus his chakra, and tried to calm his breathing, sweat covered his brow as he had been doing this for hours. Focusing he was aware of every single mark around him, even the knife holder and the knife itself. Every single mark he put down was visible in his mind's eye. Taking in a deep breath he snapped his eyes opened, and flashed away, at first he was in front of the couch, he managed not to fall to the ground however, he had to slam his feet into the floor to prevent it. Gritting his teeth he turned and flashed again, this time in front of the T.V. Spinning around he hit the wall. Next he was by the chair this time he only slightly stumbled. And then he collapsed, drenched in sweat. However a huge smile covered his face. Everytime he did it, every time he flashed, he grew more and more used to It. Soon he would be able do it without stumbling, and then? He wondered how fast he would become. Cackling with excitement, Naruto forced himself up before stumbling into the bathroom. Quickly undressing and hopped into the shower.

Turning on the cold water, Naruto let out a moan as the water hit him, cooling him down quickly, after he was cooled he turned on the hot water, which helped his muscles relax in a different, but not any less pleasurable manner. Applying soap and shampoo, he turned off the water before walking out. Grabbing his towel he dried himself off. Throwing on his sleeping wear. Naruto walked over to his bed before laying down on it. Even in his exhausted state Naruto couldn't help the smile that covered his face, and who could blame him? The _ninjutsu_ he had learned was AWESOME. And once he mastered it? He would be amazing, Izuki and Derin would be so impressed. Naruto let a smile cover his face, his eye slowly dropped to a close and he drifted off to sleep.  
===========================================================================

 _"Minato-Kun" called out a redheaded woman as she waved towards him a smile on her face. I turned around and looked at her, the same love I felt for her when I first met her sparking to life in my chest._

 _"Kushina" I exclaimed happily at seeing the woman approach. It was odd Kushina seemed, a bit how do I put it? Excited, well at least more excited than normal. By the time the woman reached me she was practically vibrating with excitement_

 _"guess what Minato" she asked_

 _"what?"_

 _"I'm Pregnant!" She said happily, all of the sudden so many emotions exploded in my chest, shock, pride, joy, fear, a lot of fear, but also a lot of happiness. Unable to control it I rushed over to Kushina and hugged her, picking her up I spun us around, she was laughing, and even though I didn't notice it I was laughing to. This... This was great!_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up breathing in deeply, he tried to steady his heart. That... That was way too detailed to be just a dream. Looking at the clock, it was barely three o clock. Naruto let out a breath. Before laying back down, closing his eyes he tried to fall back asleep, however he was unable to get a good sleep for the rest of the night.  
==================================================================================

 **A/N AND CUT that's a wrap. Now yes, yes I know, Wow Derin another story of the main character struggling with their mental health in some way! How unexpected of you... Well to that I say... Yeah, it's an interesting subject to write about. And an interest of mine. SO the academy is coming to an end either next chapter or the one after that, however be warned once it ends, well this story is going to get a lot darker... I have plans for this one Muhahaha SO PLEASE leave me a nice juicy review, and I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now**


End file.
